


A Child

by bloodrunsred



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Sad Ending, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodrunsred/pseuds/bloodrunsred
Summary: Thanos didn't fight kids.This is an Infinity Wars AU!! It may contain mild spoilers, so don't read if you haven't watched!!





	A Child

**Author's Note:**

> im pressed for time to myself atm and i dont like this but my friend said to post it XD
> 
> please let me know what you think!!

Thanos always held a certain fondness for children.

 

  
The ones that stood out and fought back, that is.

 

  
When Thanos went to approach the guardian of the Time Stone, he wasn't expecting a group attack, though he should have anticipated it due to life and it's necessities.

 

  
The strongest will band together, to take down a threat to them no matter how impossible. It was what nature intended. Unfortunately, it's not what Thanos intended.

 

  
“Why do you fight, child?” Thanos questioned the Spider-Man, watching in genuine curiosity at the Avenger and Guardians fighting his puppet. The reality stone was truly useful, allowing him to escape unscathed without anyone being the wiser.

 

  
Well, not everyone.

 

  
Peter Parker lunged for him, super strength aiding him as his teammates fought the fake.

 

  
“I fight because it's the good thing to do!” The little one snarled, sounding so much like Gamora. Fragile, but dangerous. Thanos could feel the sorrow creeping back, the sadness filling his veins even as he grabbed the hero.

 

  
“Is it?” Thanos held Peter in one hand, bringing him close enough that he could see the fear and pain in his eyes, “This universe is plagued by evil and violence, planets destroyed and resources wasted. This is the only way,”

 

  
The brunet stared, doe eyes looking into his unwaveringly, Thanos almost crushing him as he made to sit on the barren ground.  
“It's not. You could make more resources, teach these people!” He was so naive, too trusting.

 

  
“So they can ruin and destroy what I have created?” Thanos sighed, releasing Peter who chose not to attack.

 

  
At least he was learning.

 

  
“Yes! I don't want anyone to die!”

 

  
Thanos chuckled before laughing uproariously, “These people are killing themselves. At least this way, they won't feel pain. They'll just be gone.” Peter flinched as the self proclaimed Star-Lord started punching Thanos, anger and loss in his eyes.

 

  
“You wouldn't do this if you knew what losing people is like,” the teenager was on the verge of tears, adrenaline having worn off leaving him scared and aching.

 

  
Thanos smiled softly, tilting Peter's head up and forcing him to look at the Mad Titan, “Oh, child. I have lost everything in this world.”

 

  
Peter believed him and felt for him, but he had seen the fear and the pain and the death, so he pushed his hand away.   
“How?” It was hard to see someone as a villain when they show their humanity, and Peter forgot his transgressions in hopes of negotiation. Reparation.

 

  
Thanos closed his eyes, and Peter just wanted to punch him. But what Tony said came back to him, _“If you die, I feel like that's on me,”_

 

  
He didn't want to die, and he knew the Titan wouldn't hesitate.

 

  
“I had to do something,” Thanos didn't say anything more, seemingly lost in memories.  
Peter decided to change tactics just in case he struck a nerve.

 

  
“Why me? Why – why are you talking to me? Here? Now?” Peter was terrified, sure, but he'd rather die knowing shit and being able to try justifying everything that happened.  
“You...remind me of my daughter,” Thanos smiled slightly, “She too, was a fighter; a leader. I see her in you.”

 

  
“You killed her.” It wasn't a question, it was a statement. “Are you going to kill me as well?”

 

  
Looking over a battlefield, sitting next to a psychopath, everything seemed small. Inconsequential. Nothing mattered, not his life, not anything.

 

  
It really hurt accepting that.

 

  
“Yes.”

 

  
Peter nodded, fighting back more tears as he bowed his head. “When?”

 

  
Thanos shrugged, “All those who fight something unstoppable meet their fate.”  
“Can...can I please say goodbye first?” Peter was hunched over, crying silently. Thanos didn't visibly react to his display, but rested a huge hand on his unmasked head.

 

  
“Who?” Peter shook his head as though trying to dislodge him, but he truly didn't know. He was Tony Stark’s charity case to call when the going gets tough.

 

  
He was Aunt May's stressor (she shouldn't be raising him alone and spending all her money and time on him).

 

  
He didn't know who he was going to say goodbye to, because as much as he loved them, it would tear them apart to know he was going to die. Especially if they knew he knew before it happened.

 

  
And if he screamed a little when Tony was impaled, it was because he didn't want to see him hurt. Dying. Tony Stark was unkillable, he was supposed to be immortal.   
He was a hero.

 

  
Thanos stood, eyes kind as he loomed over the broken teen. He reached out, pulling the tiny hero up.

 

  
“Come,” Thanos lead him away, “This is no place to die.”

 

  
Thanos always held a certain fondness for children

**Author's Note:**

> i cant be the only one pissed that everyone treated peter parker like an adult?? like starlord held a gun to him and didnt immediately flip out and apologise for threatening a kid??
> 
> i would've lived for that honestly


End file.
